Iets goeds van iets slechts
by RyneC
Summary: Ik verklap niks


Iets goeds van iets slechts

De zaal stroomde langzaam vol. Veel mensen praatte door elkaar en er was weinig overzicht. Na veel geduw zat eindelijk iedereen op zijn plaats. Het was nu veel makkelijker voor mij om Relena in de gaten te houden. Ik keek naar het balkon waar Heero stond. Op een of andere manier wist hij toch altijd zijn plaatsje te vinden. Zelfs die extra bewaking hield hem niet tegen. Ik glimlachte. Misschien had die jongen toch wat gevoel. Ik bedoel al de andere Gundam piloten waren ook heel aardig, maar soms ook heel vermoeiend. Ik dacht terug aan Wufei. Ik kan hem soms wel vermoorden. En dan miste ik Noin. Maar ik was blij voor haar dat ze nu op Mars zat met haar geliefde Zechs. Zou romantisch moeten zijn. Maar goed terug naar Wufei. Over het algemeen was hij best lief en aardig. En hij ziet er goed uit. Ik werd rood bij de gedachte en draaide me om. Ik moest me ergens anders op concentreren. Mensen stonden op en applaudisseerde. Op het eerste moment wist ik niet wat er gebeurde. Maar toen ik Relena op het podium zag lopen wist ik het weer waarom ik hier was. 'Oké, er mag niks met Relena gebeuren'

Ik wacht al veel te lang

Maar jij voelt vast niks voor mij

Voor 'nee' ben ik altijd bang

Maar 'ja' maakt me eeuwig blij

Ik keek over de mensen heen. Ik zag Heero op het balkon staan. Ik had hem door gelaten. Het was niks voor mij om tegen de regels in te gaan, maar hij had nog iets te goed. Toen keek ik meer naar het podium. Daar stond mijn partner Sally Po. Ze leek in gedachten verzonken te zijn. Langzaam volgde ik haar blik. Die me uitbracht bij het balkon. Ze keek naar Heero. 'Waar zal ze aan denken? Straks vindt ze Heero leuker dan mij!' Ging het door mijn hoofd. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Wat maakt mij dat nou weer uit? Of ik haar leuk vindt. Ik zuchtte. Het is niks voor mij om gevoelens te hebben voor vrouwen en om regels te breken. Maar ik geloof dat ik in deze avond me daar al niet meer aan gehouden heb. Ik zuchtte voor een tweede keer. Wat gebeurde er met me?

Een gevoeld dat ik niet ken

Als ik naar jou kijk

Het persoon dat ik niet ben

Als ik onder jou bezwijk

Relena's speech was prachtig. Haar stem galmde door de zaal. Toen zag ik wat bewegen in mijn ooghoek. Langzaam keek ik naar links. Ik zag een man met handschoenen aan bij het podium staan. Ik wou eerst Wufei waarschuwen. Maar toen zag ik wat hij in zijn hand had. Hij richtte een pistool. Paniekerig keek ik de kant op waar het pistool naar wijste. Natuurlijk kwam ik uit bij Relena. Wat moet ik nou doen? Ik wou niet direct paniek zaaien, maar ik moest snel in grijpen. Ik sprong op het podium. Blijkbaar was dat heel opvallend want er werden bozen blikken naar mij geworpen. De man schrok op en richtte beter. Toen ging alles veel te snel voor mijn gewone gedachten. Er klonk een knal en uit reflex sprong ik voor Relena. Ik besefte pas wat er gebeurde toen ik met vreselijk pijn in mijn zij op de grond lag. Vaag zag ik nog afbeeldingen voor me. Ik hoorde een stem en het profiel van Wufei was voor me. 'W...ufei ik hou..' Mijn stem stokte en het was afgelopen. Duisternis volgde.

Het einde van mijn gevoel

Vertelde het te laat

Want mijn hart wordt koel

Als het leven me verlaat

Ik gaapte. De speech van Relena was lang en saai. Hoe kon iemand ooit zo over vrede en oorlog denken? Oorlog was ook van levens belang. Veel mensen leven veel beter door oorlog en gaan juist dood in vrede. En het zorgt dat het soort sterker wordt omdat de zwakkere vermoordt worden. Maar Relena zou vast geen begrip voor deze gedachten hebben. Enzo ging dat 'ik hou van vrede' een tijdje door. Tot ik opeens Sally paniekerig zag rond kijken. Ik haalde een wenkbrauw op. Wat had zij in hemelsnaam? Haar lippenstift vergeten? De gedachten maakte me lacherig. Ik pestte haar altijd met haar lippenstift. Maar toen ze op het podium sprong zakte het gevoel gelijk. Wat was er aan de hand? Een pistoolschot gaf me antwoordt en ik keek geschrokken naar het podium. Waar ik Sally Relena zag weg duwen. En toen veil ze. Het leek wel eeuwen te duren tot ze op de grond kwam. Mensen rende in paniek rond. Ik zelf stond versteend aan de grond genageld. Door een duw van iemand die langs rende kwam ik weer bij. Snel rende ik naar het podium. Ik duwde mensen hier en daar weg en sprong het podium op. Sally keek glazig om haar heen en haar gezicht was van de pijn vertrokken. Ik knielde bij haar neer en legde me hand op de open wond in haar zij. Dat zal het bloed een beetje stoppen. 'W...ufei ik hou..' Klonk haar zwakke stem. Haar stem stokte. Tranen sprongen in mijn ogen. 'Niet dood gaan. Je redt het wel. Het komt goed.' Bracht ik uit. Maar het enige antwoord wat ik kreeg was een bleek gezicht. 'Ik hou van je Sally. Ga nou niet weg.' Zei ik nog zachter. Maar toen dat zelfs niet hielp legde ik me er bij neer. Tranen liepen over mijn wangen. Zo hard had ik nog nooit gehuild.

Is dit dan het einde van dat gevoel

Het einde van ons verhaal

Het einde van een hele boel

Nu ik in de duisternis daal

Mijn hoofd bonkte van de pijn. Waar ben ik? Is dit de hemel? Ik geloof dat ik in de hel terecht gekomen ben. In de hemel ben je toch verlost van pijn? Dat waren mijn eerste gedachten toen ik mijn ogen open deed. Ik snoof met mijn neus de geur van het ziekenhuis op. Die kende ik maar al te goed. Ik werkte er ooit zelf eens. Ik wou recht op zitten maar een stekende pijn in mijn zij hield me tegen. 'Hm.' Hoorde ik mezelf zuchtte. Ik schrok van de zwakheid van mijn stem. Ik kuchte zacht. Toen hoorde ik leven op de gang. Ik draaide me hoofd langzaam naar de deur. Maar er kwam niemand doorheen. Ik kreunde. Waarom deed alles zo'n pijn? Ik voelde mezelf weer in slaap vallen. Tot ik de deur hoorde open gaan. Er kwam iemand binnen die een stoel pakt en naast me kwam zitten. Het was Wufei. Dat rook ik gewoon. 'Hoe gaat het met je.' Klonk zijn stem. Ik zweerde dat ik bezorgdheid in zijn stem hoorde. Maar ik hield pijn lippen op elkaar. 'Ik hou nog steeds van je Sally. Dus wordt maar snel beter.' Zei zijn stem. Ik schudde me hoofd een beetje. Hoorde ik dat goed? Was dit een liefdes verklaar. Het was toch echt de stem van Wufei. Toen hij mijn hand pakte wist ik het zeker. Dit was Wufei. Nee, dit was mijn Wufei. Ik lachte. 'Ik ook van jou.' Zei ik zwak en ik wist dat hij nu terug lachte.

Eerst slecht dan goed

Dit is nou veel geluk

Dit geeft me weer moed

Mijn leven gaat niet stuk

Onrustig zat ik op de bank. In de kamer voor me lag mijn toekomst. Nou als ze het zou overleven. Ik zat hier al de hele nacht. Waarom? Ik heb geen idee. Ik geloof dat ik echt van deze vrouw hou. Relena naderende me in stilte. 'Ga je naar binnen?' Zei haar stem zacht. 'Nee, ik wil alleen weten of ik een nieuwe partner nodig heb.' Zei ik droog. Maar de woorden deden pijn. 'Dus het maakt je niks uit als ze dood gaat?' Vroeg Relena nu boos. 'Het is dan jammer voor haar.' Zei ik zachter dan normaal. Toen hoorde ik een zachte kuch in de kamer. Ik sprong op. 'AH! Zie je wel! Je geeft om haar. Sterker nog je houd van Sally Po!' Riep Relena vrolijk. Ik drukte mijn vinger tegen mijn lippen als gebaar dat ze moest stoppen. 'Het hele ziekenhuis hoeft het niet gelijk te weten. En trouwens hoe weet jij dat?' Zei ik lichtelijk geïrriteerd. 'Ik hoorde je praatte toen ze neer geschoten was. Maar ik denk dat je nu naar binnen moet gaan. Ze wacht denk ik.' Zei Relena. Ik haalde diep adem en liep naar de deur. Ik wou niet als een watje over komen. Dus deed ik zonder er bij na te denken de deur open en liep er zelf verzekert naar binnen. Maar ik smolt toen ik Sally hopeloos zag liggen. Ik pakte een stoel en ging naast haar zitten. 'Hoe gaat het met je.' Vroeg ik bezorgt Geen antwoord. Dan had Relena toch ongelijk. 'Ik hou nog steeds van je Sally. Dus wordt maar snel beter.' Ging ik door. Weer niks. Dit is het moment waar op jij wakker moet worden en in mijn armen moet springen. Maar ze bleef hopeloos liggen. Ik pakte haar zachte hand. Toen verscheen er een lach op haar gezicht. 'Ik ook van jou.' Klonk haar zwakke stem. Ik lachte naar haar. Misschien sprong ze wel niet in mijn armen, maar dat komt nog wel.

Het einde van de eenzaamheid

Het begin van het begin

Van de eindeloze tijd

Het leven heeft weer zin

Opmerking:  
Dit is mijn eerste Sally en Wufei verhaal. Ik hoop dat je het een beetje goed vond. En vergeef voor de slechte humor die er hier en daar in verwerkt is.

RyneC.


End file.
